


Come healing

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Beth Greene Sings, Biblical Reinterpretation, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fluff, Deleted Scenes, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s04e13 Alone, F/M, Mutual Pining, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Title after name of song"Come Healing"Leonard CohenBeth singing for Daryl in the funeral home.Can be right after she sings Be good or can be interpreted as singing a different day.Daryl laying in his favorite coffin. Listening to a blonde girl singing.He might have a crushYou decide.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Come healing

**Author's Note:**

> Some words have been changed to make it dramatic (oohh) 
> 
> Substitute longing with cutting just because it sounds more dramatic
> 
> Also sorry I suck at explaining things.  
> Beth singing to Daryl is my drug.

Keep singing. Daryl bites his thumb nail. 

He looks at her from under his hair. His hands nervous and fiddle with his bangs. 

Daryl let his head fall back like he was resting. 

Keep singing

That's what Daryl told her. She had just gotten done singing and Daryl was reclined in the coffin. Eyes closed and his hand resting over his forehead.

She had thought he had fallen asleep and she was about to get up when his voice got her attention

"Keep singing. Sing something else. "

Beth smiled bashfully. Her cheeks tinged pink and they tingled slightly.

"You sure you're not tired? "

"Nah" He answered, turning his head to give her a look.

"I like hearing you" He said. 

Beth swears her heart stopped. 

Daryl's almost does. He tries to appear like he didn't just admit that he liked hearing her singing and coughed. 

His eyes made Beth feel flushed. She would be lying if she said she wasn't happy for the attention, Daryl Dixon was a long time crush of hers that had developed into something more (on her end, she's sure. She was **positive** he saw her as a child)

He wanted her to sing for him

Turning around she pulled a song out of her memory. It almost sounded like church music but there was a underlying sexual theme to it. It made her feel wicked when she sang it to herself and now she had the opportunity to sing it to her secret crush.

\------

Daryl had asked Beth to sing some more, he wasn't even aware he said it until the words left his mouth. He just wanted to keep hearing her voice. 

She spun around and cleared her throat. She looked like she was thinking, trying to find a song from her memories until she finally decided. 

She lay her small hands on the ivory. Her voice clear and beautiful. 

He remembered the first time he heard her singing, he had looked at her and suddenly it was like he was seeing her clearly. 

He didn't let himself ponder on that emotion. He couldn't. He tucked it away. 

Now he could lay here, her back to him and he could pretend she didn't notice him. 

_O gather up the brokenness_

_And bring it to me now_

_The fragrance of those promises_

_You never dared to vow_

_The splinters that you carry_

_The cross you left behind_

_Come healing of the body_

_Come healing of the mind_

Daryl let himself look at her, she was beautiful. She really was and she didn't even realize it. It made him feel ashamed like he was standing too close to something good. 

Did she know what her singing did to him? How it made him fall to his knees and crumble yet made him feel stronger? Because he felt like he was a witness to something that should not still exist in this world. 

_And let the heavens hear it_

_The penitential hymn_

_Come healing of the spirit_

_Come healing of the limb_

_Behold the gates of mercy_

_In arbitrary space_

_And none of us deserving_

_The cruelty or the grace_

She had a voice made for singing in a cathedral. 

With only Daryl sitting in the pews to listen. 

_O solitude of longing_

_Where love has been confined_

_Come healing of the body_

_Come healing of the mind_

Her voice was something else. It made him feel something he didn't want to name. It was too soon and he wasn't ready. 

_O see the darkness yielding_

_That tore the light apart_

_Come healing of the reason_

_Come healing of the heart_

_O troubled dust concealing_

_An undivided love_

_The Heart beneath is teaching_

_To the broken Heart above_

That caught his attention he felt his body stand up, electricity ran down his spine and pooled in his belly. 

Visions of him, over her. 

Her pale body beneath him. 

Healing his broken heart and broken spirit with her purity, her goodness, her lips. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. 

_O let the heavens falter_

_And let the earth proclaim:_

_Come healing of the Altar_

_Come healing of the Name_

_O longing of the branches_

_To lift the little bud_

_O cutting of the arteries_

_To purify the blood_

He looked at her sharply but she had her head bent. 

Her cutting herself was another memory he kept, how she was almost taken from him by her own hand. 

He didn't like thinking about it

He would worship at her altar if she let him. Hell, he was doing that now. Listening to her singing was his way. 

_And let the heavens hear it_

_The penitential hymn_

_Come healing of the spirit_

_Come healing of the limb_

_O let the heavens hear it_

_The penitential hymn_

_Come healing of the spirit_

_Come healing of the limb_

The song she was singing to him felt different, it didn't sound like something Hershel would allow. It felt like there was some kind of sexual undertones and the fact Beth was singing it in her voice, made him feel filthy, filthy because he liked it. 

She finished. 

He felt like he was drowning in warm honey. His breath was heavy in his lungs but he was okay with not breathing. 

He was already in a coffin. 


End file.
